


Namixi ficlet collection

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Namixi ficlets to pass time.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Naminé was always the first to wake up, the first to get ready, the first to arrive at school.

While she technically lived with two of her classmates and could just walk there with them, she always had trouble sleeping, and it made her feel better to be doing something useful, like preparing for the school day.

Which was why it was a surprise to wake up to find Xion already awake.

Xion wasn’t the last to wake up in their house - that was very much Lea - but she usually took a bit longer than Naminé.

“Did I oversleep?” Naminé asked, sitting next to Xion for breakfast.

“Maybe by your usual standards,” Xion teased with a slight smirk. “I’m joking, I just woke up very early this morning, is all.”

Xion didn’t say it, but Naminé knew it was likely because of nightmares. Naminé’s haunted her every night, and while she knew that wasn’t always the case for the others, none of them had had an easy go at life. That kind of thing left marks none of them had been able to shake off.

“Well, good morning,” Naminé said, putting one of her hands on the top of Xion’s, trying to say she was there for her without actually saying it.

Xion smiled at her, and brought Naminé’s hand to her lips, lightly kissing it. “Good morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed quickly when you were having fun.

Naminé didn’t have that much experience with that, but the clocktower gang had made sure she learned it well.

Lea often joked that there wasn’t any space left in that clocktower for more people when it already had eight of them, but that had been true to seven people as well, and none of them had made Naminé feel anything but welcome.

“I’m heading out for the night, guys,” Naminé said, not the first to leave. Hayner had a paper to write he had been procrastinating on doing for the past few weeks and Pence had pointed out to him needed to be done soon, and he had left to go finally write it.

“I’ll walk you,” Xion said automatically, like she always did.

Naminé thought it was funny - Hayner, Pence and Olette couldn’t fight either, but Naminé was the only one Xion went out of her way to walk home every night.

“Protecting me from Heartless again?” Naminé teased as they walked away from the clocktower.

“Such is my duty,” Xion said with a smile.

“Right, you’re my knight in shining armor,” Naminé bantered easily, used to walking home with Xion by now.

“Less armor - that’s more Ven’s thing - and more black and white dress, but that’s the idea,” Xion said.

“You know, the princess usually gives the knight a symbol of her favor, isn’t that how the stories go?” Naminé asked as they neared the home they shared with Lea, Roxas, and Isa.

“If you’re offering any symbols, I am not saying no,” Xion said.

Naminé bit her lip, knowing this was a bit further than their flirting usually went, and kissed Xion, just a small peck on the lips she had spent many nights in the past few months wanting to do.

“Night, Xion,” Naminé said, trying to ignore her own blush.

Xion nodded at her, looking a bit out of words to say.

As Naminé walked inside the house, she looked back at Xion to see her trying to hide the fact that she had just made a small victory dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Xion had known, of course, that even though Xehanort had been defeated, that didn’t mean the worlds would always be safe.

As a Keyblade wielder - even if wielding a fake Keyblade - she had also known it was her duty to help people in need.

But it was still hard, to have to cancel all plans in her normal life in Twilight Town to go help King Mickey with a Heartless invasion in countless worlds.

With Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Riku, and Kairi all off in different places trying to find Sora, Yen Sid and King Mickey had gone to Twilight Town for help.

Lea and Roxas were going too, of course, so she wouldn’t be alone. But Naminé wasn’t going, because she didn’t have a Keyblade (which, in Xion’s eyes, didn’t make much sense, seeing as Kairi had one). And Xion wasn’t very interested in being away from Naminé for who knew how long.

She wouldn’t be saying no to her duty for such selfish reasons, but she could complain about it mentally.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” Xion promised Naminé, memories of their few quick kisses in the past few weeks coming to mind as she wondered if a kiss now would be appropriate.

Naminé put her hands on Xion’s collar and brought Xion closer to her, the two of them going for a kiss at the same time.

“Go be a hero, my knight in shining armor,” Naminé said, and Xion barely heard Roxas mocking them over it.

“Yeah!”


	4. Chapter 4

The mission had been a success, for the most part.

The Heartless had been stopped, at least for a little while, and no one had gotten seriously hurt.

Well, outside of the fact that the fight against the big bad who had been controlling the Heartless had left a few marks on Xion’s hand, mostly from holding the Replica Kingdom Key too hard, as the man had the ability to summon weapons to himself.

Naminé and Isa had received all three of them at home, and they shared stories of how the past two weeks had gone.

“And you’re sure there wasn’t someone bigger controlling this guy who will cause more trouble in the future?” Isa asked, giving Lea some coffee.

“None that we could find, but you know how villains are,” Lea said. “I mean, we used to be villains, after all.”

“No serious injuries either?” Naminé asked, and Xion noticed she was looking at the way Xion and Roxas were trying to hold their teacups without making contact with the injuries in their hands.

Xion showed her her hands. “I think we all got a little hurt, but nothing to be concerned with.”

Naminé took Xion’s hand, carefully, and kissed her open palm, so softly Xion didn’t feel a sting. “I hope it will get better soon.”

“You keep kissing my hand like that, I’m sure it will,” Xion said.


End file.
